


Interference

by wingsflapandahurricanebrews



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: I hope it's okay, M/M, this is my first work in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsflapandahurricanebrews/pseuds/wingsflapandahurricanebrews
Summary: Clay's in love with Tony, Tony's with Brad, and Clay doesn't want to interfere.





	1. Clay's view (Part One)

In the aftermath of the tapes, the world seemed to start moving again, like it pressed play to hear the rest of the stories. Just like everyone who got the tapes did. 

The trial was still going strong, but the school's side seemed to get significantly weaker as the tapes were pulled into the equation. Everyone was recovering, some more than others. 

It was just another day to Clay, though. A day where he'd try to move forward, where he'd try to think of her without crying. Well, as much as he usually would. 

As he sat in the corner of Monet's, sipping a lukewarm cup of hot chocolate, he thought about her sitting in the table that was in his direct line of sight, and for the first time he didn't feel as though the world was weighing him down. He felt his lips curl into a small smile as he remembered her smiling instead of crying.

He glanced down to the cup, half full. He shook the mug slightly, watching as the liquid lapped at the sides of the blue mug. 

Maybe it was that he had discovered a liking for someone else, maybe that was what was speeding up the process. 

When he heard the door to Monet's open, he glanced over. He'd been there for two hours, and barely anyone had come in, which was surprising for a Saturday. He found that it was Tony and Brad that entered, and he immediately looked away, hoping that the corner he was in was enough to hide him for the time being. 

It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to them, it was rather that he didn't want to hurt himself further. 

He distanced himself upon realizing he had indeed grown feelings for Tony, and he had just assumed they were unrequited. He wanted time to let them die down, to allow a chance to talk to Tony without his heart pounding, and his temperature rising. 

When he looked up, he noticed Tony was scanning the room as the two ordered. Clay frowned and slid further into the corner and turned away, trying to let his hoodie hide him from the view of everyone else. He was fixated on a stain on the table as he fought the urge to glance up. He'd rather have a clean getaway. 

"Clay?" Tony's voice was softer than usual, and without looking up he already knew Tony's features were filled with concern. 

He looked up and feigned a surprised glance. "Tony, hey. Brad, hey," he greeted awkwardly, his tone wavered when he spoke and he silently prayed to get out as soon as possible. Tony smiled at him, and Brad shifted slightly, a sign that he really didn't want to be talking to Clay at all. 

"Do you want to join us?" Tony questioned, glancing back to Brad when he sighed. Clay blinked in surprise before sputtering out an answer. 

"Uh, no, I can't. I was actually just leaving, enjoy your date," Clay responded, hoping that he didn't sound nervous as he stood up, waving to the two. He pretended not to see Brad sigh in relief as he got up.

"Hey Clay, we can hang out later, yeah? I haven't seen you around lately," Tony pointed out. Clay awkwardly shrugged before turning around and bumping into the door. He quickly pushed it open and fled the scene. 

He knew it probably looked bad, and that Tony was probably at least a little hurt by how desperate he was to leave, but he just wanted out. He didn't need to watch as Brad glared when he thought he wasn't looking, he didn't need to watch them be together. 

He was happy that Tony was happy, yes.  
But that didn't mean he had to watch them be happy together. 

-

He left Monet's only to find himself wandering to the path that they had 'walked' that day. They hadn't returned since the last time, and it saddened them both that it'd been a while.

He took the easy dirt path this time, pulling his hoodie tighter around his body as a cold breeze sent a chill as he hiked. He felt his phone buzz, and silently groaned before reaching in his pocket to fish for his phone. 

Mom:  
Everything okay honey? 

Tony:  
Are you alright? You didn't seem okay at Monet's.

He typed a reply to his mom, but decided not to reply to Tony's. Not at this moment. He finished the hike and arrived to the top of the boulder, sitting on the edge. 

It seemed like everyone was moving on, and he was too, but it seemed like he was much further behind. After the confessions and the release of the tapes, the guilt seemed to ease from everyone, well, almost everyone. The better majority of the 13 seemed to move on, with only Clay really having a hard time. No one really knew about Justin anymore. 

Clay grabbed a small pebble from the dirt and throw it as far over the edge as he could. In his mind it was his feelings for Tony, throw away, out of sight, out of mind. He scoffed, Oh how he wished that's how it worked. 

His phone buzzed again and quickly grabbed it and almost threw it in a spurt of anger, but quickly realized that it'd be hard to explain to his parents. He sighed at the caller, and muted it, sliding it back into his pocket. The phone buzzed multiple times, and he tried to ignore it. 

Someone sat next to him as he squinted harder, trying to ignore the insistent buzz. He glanced to his side and flinched in surprise when it was Hannah. He hadn't seen "her" in a while. She smiled softly and glanced to the buzzing pocket. 

"You should really answer it," she squinted against the harsh rays of the sun. "He cares about you, and it isn't that fair to isolate him," she glanced back to find him looking away. When he looked to her, she was gone. 

"What the fuck is going on with me?" he whispered to himself, pushing himself up and dusting off his pants. Everything was getting to be too much. There was a period of everything being okay because his feelings were under control for once. But they weren't anymore. 

He was in love with Tony. 

In response to that, he ignored Tony.

And that caused Tony to assume something was going on. 

As he began his way back down, the buzzing had silenced. He reached for his phone, and as soon as he had it in hand, it began to buzz again. He answered. 

"Clay? I called like eight times!" Tony greeted, a slight undertone of anger. Clay pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Actually it was eighteen times, Tony. I was doing something," he replied, walking down the trail. He could hear Tony sigh. 

"You've been ignoring me," Tony stated, and Clay thought he could hear a clink of metal and assumed Tony was in his garage. 

"Not ignoring you... just dealing with things on my own," Clay replied, and he hoped the lie wasn't that obvious. If it was, Tony didn't take the bait. 

"Clay Jensen working out things on his own? That sounds unheard of," Tony joked, but there wasn't the full sound to the laugh he gave. 

"I'm sorry if it seemed like I was ignoring you, I could come by and hang out for a little bit," he hoped Tony would say he was busy, but he didn't. 

"Okay. I'll see you in a little bit?" Tony sounded happier when he responded. Clay rubbed his head as if trying to soothe the spitting headache he had. 

"Of course," Clay replied, hanging up. He slid his phone back into his pocket and continued on down, until he reached the road. 

Next stop: Tony's house. 

-  
He rounded the corner and rode up Tony's driveway, only to find Tony looking at the engine of his mustang. Upon hearing him arrive, Tony grabbed a rag and walked to greet him. 

"The scar is healing nicely, Clay," Tony remarked, smiling at him. Clay nodded. 

"Yeah, yeah it is. So what's up?" His headache was worse now, and he could barely think. Tony looked concerned. 

"Is everything alright, Clay? You haven't been yourself," Tony noted as he moved back to his car. Clay laid his bike on the ground and took a seat on the driveway, watching Tony work. 

"Just working through some stuff," Clay replied shortly. His tone said, "Just drop it." But Tony pressed further. 

"Anything I can help with?" Tony cocked a brow as he glanced back to Clay. Clay shook his head and shrugged. At the response, Tony turned away, trying to stay calm. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

Clay debated it. 

He could tell him. 

Maybe it would help him move on. 

"It's feelings, Tony. You don't seem like the type of guy to really want to discuss those," Clay remarked, leaning back on the driveway, soaking up the sun light. He hoped that if he had his eyes closed, he could ignore that it was Tony he was talking to. It was a vain attempt, but an attempt nonetheless. 

"Feelings? Talk to me, man," there was humor in Tony's voice. Clay wrinkled his nose and tilted his head to look at Tony as he leaned against the car, a smirk pulled on his lips as he crossed his arms, awaiting more. 

"Just I've liked this guy for a while, but he has eyes on someone else, and so I'm working on getting over him," Clay chose his words carefully as he slowly explained to Tony. Tony seemed surprised that Clay had told him, as their relationship had been wishy-washy the past few weeks. 

"Have you tried talking to him?" Tony inquired, taking a seat next to Clay on the driveway. 

"No," he responded. "He wouldn't be interested in me, so I'll silently let the feelings die," Clay continued, looking to where Tony sat, appearing to be deep in thought. 

"Maybe talking it out would be a good idea?" Tony finally replied, looking to Clay. "Let him know about your feelings, and try to explain that you don't want to interfere?" Tony offered, shrugging. "That's what I'd do," Tony finished, watching as Clay shook his head before standing up, glancing at Tony for a long moment. 

"I'm a ball of anxiety, I don't think that'd go over well," Clay replied, reaching for his bike. Tony sighed. 

"I offered some help, man," Tony shrugged and stood up moving towards the mustang. Clay pondered for a moment. 

"Hey, Tony?" Tony looked towards Clay to find him staring. 

"Yes, Clay?" Tony raised his eyebrows as he awaited the response. 

"I'm in love with you, and I understand you're in a relationship, and I don't want to interfere. So I'm going to go." 

By the time Tony processed Clay's words, and got over the initial shock, Clay was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love feedback! I also take requests! You can find me on tumblr, @wingsflapandahurricanebrews.


	2. Clay's view (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part, and this is in Clay's view! The next chapter will be the whole thing in Tony's view.

His heart was pounding as he continued to peddle, trying to put as much distance between him and Tony as fast as he could. 

He knew saying what he did was a risky move, and he didn't calculate it correctly, therefore, his efforts to ignore Tony would only broaden from this point forward. 

Maybe it was just his paranoia, but he could've sworn he could hear the purr of the mustang's engine. 

He swerved down a lesser known street, his panic was controlling each decision. 

He'd made a mistake, he knew that, and therefore, he was trying to fix his mistake. How? By running away from it. 

He finally stopped to breathe, and as he did his his phone buzzed. He ignored it, and after a moment he finally turned his phone off. 

If he could calm his breathing, and get his heart to slow down, maybe he could clear his head. 

He knew he couldn't avoid Tony forever, that eventually the horrifying moment where Tony would tell him that his feelings where one-sided would come. 

He laid his head on the cold metal of the handle bars, and closed his eyes. There was a faint sound of an engine, but it sounded like it had long since passed. He sat back up, and looked around. He could go home, hide in his room and tell his parents he wasn't feeling well. 

It seemed like the best plan he had. 

He pushed off the side wall before peddling away, turning onto the Main Street, just as a red mustang passed. He continued, not stopping as the car passed. If he would pause, he'd be seen, and between feeling mortified, and his panic increasing, he didn't think Tony would be a good thing to mix with everything as is. 

He took multiple, unnecessary turns, Just in case he was being followed. He didn't think he was, but he just reminded himself of how Tony was on his tail at what felt like every moment during the tapes. 

It seemed like it was only seconds before he turned and rode up to his house, setting his bike down before going inside. His mom greeted him with a small smile.

"Clay, honey, is everything alright? Your cheeks are fire red, are you feeling okay?" she reached forward, feeling his forehead for a temperature. He let her.

"Actually, mom, I'm not feeling well. I'm going to go up and lay down for a while," he was out of breath, and that just seemed to cause more concern. She frowned but nodded. 

"I'll check on you in a little bit, do you want me to make you anything? Soup or anything?" she questioned, her eyebrows knitting in concern. He breathed hard, and gave her a convincing smile.

"I'll be okay, mom. If I want anything, I'll let you know," he told her before going upstairs. He stopped just outside his door when she called out.

"You can shut the door, if you'd like," she told him. His lips tugged into a small grin, he guessed there some trust back. He left it open though, because he knew it made her more comfortable. He collapsed on his bed, rubbing his eyes and he replayed the event over and over, each time noticing something new and even more embarrassing. 

He closed his eyes and tried to push the memory aside. He decided to doze off, as it would shut his mind off for a moment. 

\- 

He woke up with his blankets covering him, and and he automatically assumed his mom had come in. He pushed himself up, and flinched back when he found Tony standing against the doorframe. 

"You aren't feeling well, Clay?" Tony greeted, taking a seat at the bottom of his bed. Clay remained silent, watching as Tony stared st him with a cocked brow. 

"Uh, yeah," Clay cleared his throat. "Just came down with something," he finished. 

"You took off pretty quickly, quick enough to where I lost you when I tried to follow," Tony remarked, watching as Clay awkwardly shifted. He got up, and Tony thought he was going to try to run again, but instead he just closed the bedroom door. 

"The last thing I need is my mom being anymore concerned," Clay sighed. He moved and sat back on the bed, he began twisting his fingers as a headache began to bloom. It was beginning to be an emotional overload. 

"I'm pretty sure I didn't say I'd run away after," Tony stated. Clay glanced at him in confusion. 

"What?" 

"When I was telling you what I'd do in your situation, I wouldn't have run away," Tony clarified, watching as Clay rolled his eyes. "So that's why you were ignoring me the past couple weeks," Tony stated, smiling slightly. Clay narrowed his eyes. 

"You didn't catch onto that?" he shot back. He wasn't in the mood to talk, he was embarrassed and tired and he wanted to be alone. Tony sent him a surprised glance. 

"I tried calling you, but you never answered, and soon enough it was just your voicemail. You turned your phone off, I'm assuming," Tony gave him a small smile. It was more of a 'This is awkward as hell, but I'm trying here,' then anything else. Clay nodded.

"You'd be correct," he stated, moving to pick at a loose thread on his blanket. He really wanted to just disappear. Tony looked away, seemingly try to think of something to say. 

"I broke up with Brad this morning," he told him, watching as Clay's head swung around to look at him in shock. 

"What? Why? Weren't you guys happy?" Clay stumbled over his words, and his reaction made Tony laugh. 

"The relationship ran its course. I think we both knew starting out that it wasn't going to last, but it was fun while it lasted," Tony replied, and he reached for Clay's hand. "And if you wouldn't have sped off, I would've told you," he continued, watching as Clay's skin started to turn pink. 

"I warned you it wouldn't have gone well, and I told you I was a ball of anxiety!" Clay defended. Tony squeezed Clay's hand, and Clay smiled.

"If you wouldn't of sped off, you would've also found out that I have feelings for you, too," Tony added, watching as Clay bit back a grin. Clay set a hand on his cheek and pulled him closer, pressing his lips to Tony's. 

Maybe he wasn't interfering after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to receive feedback, and I take requests. You can find me on Tumblr @wingsflapandahurricanebrews!


	3. Tony's view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Tony's view of the whole thing! Enjoy. :)

There wasn't a specific plan set in Tony's mind as he pulled open to the door to Monet's, allowing him and and Brad to enter. He'd hoped that Clay would finally answer him, after weeks of being brushed off. It wasn't a delightful experience. Brad gave him a small smile before leading them both to the counter. As Brad ordered, he scanned the room, stopping at someone in the corner. He tilted his head and almost laughed when he realized it was Clay. 

He looked like a pouting child, chin to his chest, hood up, as he seemed to slip further into the chair he was sat in. Tony shook his head and tapped Brad's arm and pointed. 

"Is that Clay?" Brad questioned, moving to grab his drink. Tony nodded.

"Looks like him," he moved towards the corner, but paused upon Brad wrapping his hand around his wrist.

"Don't. Tony, this is the first time you haven't blown me off in the past week. We can drink our coffee, and then you can go talk to him," Brad begged, Tony only pulled away and continued on, much to his dismay. 

"Clay?" he felt himself smile when the name left his lips, and he heard Brad cough. Clay looked up, eyes wide. He looked tired, and he seemed nervous. It took Tony a moment to realize Clay was trying to look surprised, but if was obviously a fake look. 

"Tony, hey. Brad, hey," Clay greeted, bouncing his leg nervously as he spoke. Tony tilted his head slightly, trying to see if he could read any of Clay's emotions. For the first time, he couldn't. Clay's eyes were as expressive as usual, and it only increased his worry. 

"Do you want to join us?" Tony hoped his tone was soft, and welcoming, as he desperately wanted Clay to agree. Clay sucked in a sharp breath before glancing to where Brad lingered behind him. 

"Uh, no, I can't. I was actually just leaving, enjoy your date," Clay stuttered and tried to get up quickly, and Tony noticed him sway as he stood. Something wasn't right. He heard Brad sigh in relief and turned around and narrowed his eyes. 

"Hey Clay, we can hang out later, yeah? I haven't seen you around lately," he continued pressing, seeing if he could get anything out of him. Clay shrugged before running into the door, eager to leave. Tony blew out a breath as he watched Clay flee. Brad pulled him towards a table. "Why were you being such an asshole? He's obviously not okay," Tony snapped as he sat down across from Brad. Brad held his hands up in a defensive position. 

"I sincerely apologize for wanting to spend time with my boyfriend without someone ruining it," Brad snapped back, sipping at his drink. Tony ignored his, watching as Brad seemed quite happy that Clay had rushed off. He reached for his phone only for Brad to grab his wrist. When Tony looked to him, his eyes were hopeful. "Tony, don't. If you call, I'm done," Brad pleaded, and he bit his lip when Tony pulled away and sent a quick text before calling. He held the phone up to his ear, watching as Brad pursed his lips. "That's alright. You seem more in love with him, anyway," Brad abandoned the drink and walked out. Tony didn't bother following.

His goal was to find Clay, and make sure that he was alright. 

He focused on the ringing, and how it didn't end until his voicemail answered.

"Hey, it's Clay. Uh, leave a message after the beep? I guess," Tony laughed at how unsure he sounded, but wasted no time re-dialing. Voicemail. Re-dial. Voicemail. Re-dial. Voicemail. He made his way to his mustang and sat there before deciding to head home. 

Clay was stressing him out, more than usual. 

His best bet was to go home, where he'd continue to try to call, but at least get something done. 

-

It was only when he was checking the engine of the mustang when Clay finally picked up. 

"Clay? I called like eight times!" he tried not to sound angry, but he was aggravated. Something was wrong, and he just wanted his friend back. He heard a sigh come from the other end, and it was full of stress.

"Actually it was eighteen times, Tony. I was doing something," Clay snapped from the other end. Tony glanced to the phone in surprise at the outburst. 

"You've been ignoring me," he stated, moving to tighten a bolt. He heard Clay sigh again, and could hear him scuff his feet on the ground. 

"Not ignoring you... just dealing with things on my own," Clay lied. Tony knew instantly because Clay's breath had hitched when the last word left his mouth. Tony tightened his jaw but let it go. 

"Clay Jensen working out things on his own? That sounds unheard of," he joked, he tried to laugh but it wasn't there. Something was wrong and it didn't seem right to try and play it off. 

"I'm sorry if it seemed like I was ignoring you, I could come by and hang out for a little bit," Clay offered, but he left a pause at the end. Tony could tell he hoped he'd refuse, but he wanted to fix whatever went wrong. 

"Okay. I'll see you in a little bit?" he knew his tone was lighter when e responded, because he was happy that he could finally fix the mess it'd become.

"Of course," came Clay's defeated response. Tony couldn't help but grin. He could finally fix it, and get his friend back. Make things right, and make sure Clay was okay. 

\- 

Tony had seen Clay coming, and pretended not to notice. He needed to calm down or he was going to upset Clay even more. He watched from the corner of his eye as Clay pulled into the driveway.

"The scar is healing nicely, Clay," he remarked as he wiped his hands on the rag he'd grabbed. The skin was slightly pink and raised, much better then anyone thought it'd be.

"Yeah, yeah it is. So what's up?" Clay breathed out. He had blinked a couple times quickly, hinting at a headache. The anger he'd held onto dissolved and turned to concern.

"Is everything alright, Clay? You haven't been yourself," he murmured as he stepped back to the engine. Clay laid his bike down and sat down on the driveway, watching as he worked. His gaze made him nervous.

"Just working through some stuff," Clay replied shortly. His tone said, "Just drop it." Tony wasn't giving up that easily. He was going to fix this.

"Anything I can help with?" he questioned, cocking a brow as he glanced back to Clay. Clay shook his head and shrugged. At the response, Tony turned away, trying to stay calm. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

There was a long, empty pause. 

"It's feelings, Tony. You don't seem like the type of guy to really want to discuss those," Clay remarked, leaning back on the driveway, soaking up the sun light. Tony swallowed and tried to stay calm, because there was something about the words that made his heart flutter. 

"Feelings? Talk to me, man," he pushed humor into his response. Clay wrinkled his nose and tilted his head to look at him as he leaned against the car. Tony could feel himself smiling, but tried, and really, really tried to stay calm. 

"Just I've liked this guy for a while, but he has eyes on someone else, and so I'm working on getting over him," Tony noticed immediately that Clay chose his words carefully as he slowly explained his dilemma. He was honestly surprised that Clay had told him. The relationship wasn't the best at this point in time, and he assume some of the trust had deteriorated. 

"Have you tried talking to him?" he inquired, taking a seat next to Clay on the driveway. 

"No," he responded shortly. "He wouldn't be interested in me, so I'll silently let the feelings die," Clay continued, looking to where Tony sat. He was deep in thought, though. He was trying not to let his heart get the best of him as he began to imagine the possibilities. 

"Maybe talking it out would be a good idea?" he finally replied, looking to Clay. "Let him know about your feelings, and try to explain that you don't want to interfere?" he offered, shrugging. He wanted to appear that he cared, but not to the point to scare Clay off. "That's what I'd do," he finished, watching as Clay shook his head before standing up, glancing at him for a long moment. 

 

During that moment, his heart skipped a beat. 

He was so sure that this was the moment. 

"I'm a ball of anxiety, I don't think that'd go over well," Clay replied, reaching for his bike. he sighed. 

Moment, gone.

"I offered some help, man," he shrugged, trying to hid his disappointment before he stood up moving towards the mustang. Clay pondered for a moment. 

"Hey, Tony?" he looked towards Clay to find him staring. 

"Yes, Clay?" he raised his eyebrows as he awaited the response. 

Was this the ending of their friendship? 

Was he going to tell him something terrible?

"I'm in love with you, and I understand you're in a relationship, and I don't want to interfere. So I'm going to go." 

His heart stopped, and his eyes widened as Clay sped off. He could only stand and watch him go, as he tried to comprehend the words as fast as his brain would allow. 

He wanted to call after him, but Clay was long gone.

-

His heart was pounding as he drove. He was trying to call him, to tell him that he really wanted to talk. That there were things that needed to be worked out, but there wasn't an answer. Every time his voicemail would greet him, he'd think it was him. 

Tony admired the bravery, as he didn't think Clay could ever do that. Thinking about it made his heart beat a little faster.

He could've sworn he saw him.

But just as fast as he'd seen him, he'd disappeared. 

He was heading to Monet's, hoping Clay would try to hide there. When he pulled past a side street, a biker turned the opposite way. He glanced in his mirror and at the familiar hoodie, he groaned. 

He was going to lose him, again.

He continued to try to call, and all of a sudden it automatically went to voicemail. 

He sighed and leaned back into his seat, not bothering to try and call anymore. 

Clay was making this difficult. 

If he could calm his breathing, and get his heart to slow down, maybe he could clear his head. 

He knew he could find Clay, most likely at his house, but he did want to give Clay a moment to himself. 

He'd realized that after he'd raced after him. 

Clay did deserve a moment to comprehend what happened. 

He pulled into Monet's parking lot and killed the engine. He watched as most tables were filled. 

He'd grab a hot chocolate, and leave. Off to find Clay once more. 

He opened his car door and stepped out, walking towards the entrance. He saw Ryan and Alex sitting together, both of them staring at the empty table where Hannah would sit. 

Tony shook his head, focusing on getting the drink and leaving. 

"Tony?" Alex questioned, he looked genuinely surprised. He gave them both a tight lipped smile as he waited for his drink. "What are you doing here? Other than getting a warm beverage," Alex did seem genuine.

"Just grabbing a drink and going on a little trip, that's all," he offered, shrugging. Alex pursed his lips and nodded, he watched as Alex settled back into his seat. 

He left quickly after that, not wanting to be pulled into a conversation. 

He quickly climbed back in, but stopped as he took a breath. Calm, cool, collected. 

If he went storming over to Clay's, he'd be met with a couple different options. 

He'd storm in, terrifying Clay's mother.

Or he could knock on the door and be polite, as usual. 

He chose the latter.

He took multiple, unnecessary turns, just to let more time pass. He'd assumed Clay would be upset, and if they both were upset, it'd be a big mess that no one needed. If they both had time to calm down, it'd be much easier to discuss what needed to be discussed.

It seemed like the drive to Clay's took hours, but it was actually only five minutes. He breathed, in and out, in and out, in and out. He climbed out and climbed the stairs, knocking on the door. Clay's mom greeted him with a warm smile. 

"Tony! Clay's upstairs, last I checked he was napping," she greeted. He had to bite back a laugh, because he knew if Clay knew that his mother greeted him with 'He's napping,' he'd throw a hissy fit. 

"Thank you, Mrs. Jensen," he nodded to her as she let him in. He slid his shoes off, trying not to annoy her too much. He made his way upstairs and noted how the house was such a strange form of quiet. There didn't appear to be a hum from an appliance, nor did any boards creak under his weight. He frowned slightly. Living in such silence can't be great for someone. He pushed the thought aside as he leaned against the door frame, watching the rise of fall of Clay's chest. 

It wasn't long before Clay began to stir, and upon seeing Tony, he paled. Panic became etched over Clay's features, and he almost felt bad. Almost. 

Clay pulled the blankets tighter as he watched Tony. 

"You aren't feeling well, Clay?" he greeted, taking a seat at the bottom of his bed. Clay remained silent, watching him as he back with a cocked brow. 

"Uh, yeah," Clay cleared his throat. "Just came down with something," he finished. 

"You took off pretty quickly, quick enough to where I lost you when I tried to follow," he remarked, watching as Clay awkwardly shifted. Clay had gotten up, and he honestly thought he was going to try to run again, but instead he just closed the bedroom door. 

"The last thing I need is my mom being anymore concerned," Clay sighed. He moved and sat back on the bed, and he began nervously twisting his fingers as the silence became heavy. It was beginning to be awkward. 

"I'm pretty sure I didn't say I'd run away after," he stated. He'd known it's confuse Clay, but it'd get the conversation started. Clay glanced at him in confusion. 

"What?" 

"When I was telling you what I'd do in your situation, I wouldn't have run away," he clarified, smiling when he watched as Clay rolled his eyes. "So that's why you were ignoring me the past couple weeks," he stated, smiling slightly. He was happy to know, and he was happy that the feelings weren't just his imagination. Clay narrowed his eyes. 

"You didn't catch onto that?" Clay snapped back, and it was obvious he .wasn't in the mood to talk. Tony didn't expect him to because he was probably embarrassed. He sent him a surprised glance. 

"I tried calling you, but you never answered, and soon enough it was just your voicemail. You turned your phone off, I'm assuming," he gave him a small smile. It was more of a 'This is awkward as hell, but I'm trying here,' then anything else. Clay nodded.

"You'd be correct," Clay answered, moving to pick at a loose thread on his blanket. It was obvious that things were going i be difficult to talk about. He looked away, trying to think of something to say, or something to do, something to kill the silence.

"I broke up with Brad this morning," he told him, watching as Clay's head swung around to look at him in shock. 

"What? Why? Weren't you guys happy?" Clay stumbled over his words, and his reaction made him laugh. A genuine laugh this time.

"The relationship ran its course. I think we both knew starting out that it wasn't going to last, but it was fun while it lasted," he replied, and he reached for Clay's hand. "And if you wouldn't have sped off, I would've told you," he continued, watching as Clay's skin started to turn pink. 

"I warned you it wouldn't have gone well, and I told you I was a ball of anxiety!" Clay defended. He squeezed Clay's hand tightly, and Clay smiled.

"If you wouldn't of sped off, you would've also found out that I have feelings for you, too," he added, watching as Clay bit back a grin. Clay set a hand on his cheek and pulled him closer, pressing their lips together. 

He was happy to know that their relationship would be back to normal, actually, even better than normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave any feedback.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for this fandom! I'd love feedback, and you can find me on tumblr, @wingsflapandahurricanebrews.


End file.
